One More Day
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: KlaineWeek2013! Serie de Drabbles para celebrar a la OTP más Totally Awesome del Fandom Gleek en su segundo aniversario "Oficial" :3 [I know, apesto con los summarys] Día 1: EarlyKlaine Día 2: Skank/Badboy!Klaine Día 3: Fairytale!Klaine Día 4: Naughty Nice!Klaine Día 5: Anniversary!Klaine Día 6: Wedding!Klaine Día 7: Reunion!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! (':

**Day 1**: EarlyKlaine!

* * *

**Solo un sueño**

Los cálidos rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de un somnoliento Kurt Hummel la mañana de cierto 16 de marzo. Con una paciencia que hubiera sido envidiable para cualquier otra persona, Kurt abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si se negara a dejar que su sueño volará a otra dimensión, lejos de él.

Y la realidad era que Hummel se reusaba a dejar que su sueño se fuera lejos de él. Mientras despegaba las mantas de su cuerpo, recordó como las manos de Blaine se habían posado ligeramente en su cintura, causando que un millón de mariposas recorrieran todo su cuerpo; y como esto lo había acercado a Blaine, cuyo aroma, una compleja mezcla de café, canela y un elemento que solo podía definirse como _Blaine_, recorrió su cuerpo, intoxicándolo y causando un ligero estremecimiento en Kurt, el cual lo obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras se aferraba de manera desesperada a su memoria.

El ritual de cremas de Kurt solo pudo avivar todas las sensaciones que su mente había creado mientras soñaba con la declaración que su inconciente había creado aquella noche. Decir que era la primera vez que un sueño así se presentaba sería mentir descaradamente, aunque su mente jamás había creado algo tan vivido y que causara tantas reacciones dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala de ensayos de los Warblers, escuchó como alguien golpeaba dos veces la puerta de su habitación antes de abrirla.

Más perfecto que si se tratara de una visión, Blaine Devon _Warbler_ Anderson sostenía dos cafés mientras una sonrisa, entusiasta pero tímida, iluminaba su rostro mientras se alternaba con un tenue rubor que se deslumbraba en las mejillas de Anderson.

-¿Estas listo?-Preguntó Blaine mientras Kurt trataba de recordarse a sí mismo como se respiraba.

-Si, claro… Solo deja que tome mi libro de italiano y estare listo.

Kurt se apresuró en buscar entre su escritorio el susodicho libro hasta que una hoja robo su atención

_Candles_

_Written by: Dave Katz/Hey Monday/Sam Hollander_

En el momento en que Hummel se dio cuenta de que no había sido un simple sueño, que la declaración de Blaine verdaderamente había pasado, que Blaine lo había besado…

¡En el santo nombre de Gaga y Lea Salonga! ¡Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson de verdad lo había besado! ¡Y más de una vez!

Kurt comenzó a hiperventilar mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y tomaba el libro. Se dio vuelta de manera violenta y su mirada se encontró con los ojos avellana de Blaine, esos que con solo una mirada eran capaces de mostrarle todo aquello que el chico sentía en ese momento por Hummel: adoración, ternura, cariño, amor…

Kurt trató de alejar de su mente la _palabra con A_ y simplemente sonrió de manera entusiasta mientras trataba de calmarse internamente.

-Tu café…-dijo Blaine mientras extendía su mano.

-Sigo sin poder creer que sepas mi orden de café… es decir, es demasiado…específica.-Respondió Kurt mientras tomaba el café y salía de su habitación seguido por Blaine.-Pero… gracias. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

-Si…no hay ningún problema Kurt… es decir, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago… No es que cuente las veces que te he comprado café… y tampoco digo que te aprovechas de mi para obtener café y…Oh Dios… ¿Decías?

Kurt rió ligeramente mientras se sentía asombrado por el nivel de ternura que Blaine manejaba. Sin darse cuenta Hummel posó sus labios en la mejilla de Blaine e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-Eres adorable Blaine…-respondió sin ningún filtro en su boca.

El aludido se sonrojo pero, tímidamente, tomo la mano de Kurt entre la suya mientras guiaba al ojiazul a la sala de ensayo Warbler. Kurt se sorprendió del atrevimiento en un primer momento, pero al darse cuenta de que sus manos _encajaban perfectamente_ y que _se sentía como en casa_, entrelazo sus dedos y se dejo dirigir por Blaine.

Sin darse cuenta, Kurt estaba viviendo el principio de una aventura mágica, una como las que había visto en cientos y miles de musicales de Broadway, una aventura llamada _amar y ser amado, _y no, definitivamente eso no era solo un sueño.

* * *

Yaaaaaay!

Vale, de acuerdo a las sabias palabras de una muy sabia escritora de estos rumbos, soy una masoquista con instinto suicida (Cualquier parecido con la realidad es culpa de RIB), pero debo decir que esta es mi semana favorita del año (Solamente superada por la semana 24-31 de diciembre) y ahora no se porque estoy hablando sobre Navidad!

El punto es que Klaineweek! Yaaaaay! :3 No pude resistirme a escribir algo esta semana y pues... estare aqui durante los siguientes siete dias. Así que quiero oir sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, problemas existenciales, pecados, etc,etc,etc...

Cuidense, los amo y recuerden dejar sus opiniones ;)

Happy Klaine Week! May the odds be ever in your favor! ;)

**_Bip_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! (':

**Day 2**: Skank/Badboy!Klaine (Bueno...mi intento de hacer malo a Kurt ._. no me odien.)

* * *

**Autumn Leaves**

Decir que el otoño era la estación favorita de Blaine Anderson era como decir que prefería usar corbatas antes que alguno de los moños de su interminable colección. Anderson sabía que el otoño era una estación adorable, con sus hermosas hojas cayendo de los árboles y sus lluvias que incitaban a acurrucarse al lado del ser amado.

Pero Blaine lo odiaba justamente por eso: porque era la estación que le recordaba que no tenía nadie que lo amara con tanta fuerza que el chico se derritiera de puro amor.

Si, es cierto: Blaine tenía a su madre, a quien quería a su propia manera, y si, Blaine tenía a Cooper, su hermano mayor que era capaz de hacerse sentir afortunado de tenerlo pero que también era capaz de hacer que quisiera ahorcarlo y convertirse en hijo único. Después estaban los Warblers, esos chicos que se habían asegurado un lugar en su corazón por el resto de su vida pero que a veces no eran capaces de entender como le dolía a Blaine la sonrisa que Wes tenía en su rostro después de sus citas con alguna de sus conquistas de Crawford, o como a veces era imposible que soportara toda la ternura que Jeff y Nick esparcían cual polen por todo Dalton. Y no era que no quería que sus amigos fueran felices, si no que a veces tanta felicidad lo abrumaba y el monstruo verde de los celos hacia su aparición y lo hacía sentir como una basura.

Por supuesto, también estaba Sebastian, su compañero y segundo vocalista en los Warblers, el chico con los hermosos ojos verdes y el cabello dorado que era capaz de arrancarle suspiros, pero que también lograba sacarle una que otra cana verde. El chico con el que tonteaba y que había mostrado ser más centrado de lo que sus comentarios mostraban. Un beso por aquí, un abrazo por allá y Blaine estaba con Sebastian. No en un sentido de estar _estar_. Simplemente dar largos paseos por los jardines de Dalton, con dedos que chocaban _intencionalmente _y regalando sonrisas que se malinterpretaban por el resto de la academia.

Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que lo único que sentía por el chico Smythe era un cariño irrefutable, el mismo tipo de cariño que sentía por Trent o por David… Un cariño de _compañero de la escuela, de aventuras y de la vida adolescente_, pero un cariño alejado del que sentía por el chico que estaba en ese momento a tan solo dos metros de su lugar.

Kurt Hummel había llegado a la mitad del ciclo escolar anterior a Dalton. Blaine se había quedado abrumado por el chico desde el primer momento, no solo por la innegable belleza que el aludido poseía, si no por el talento que tenía por lograr que los demás se alejaran de él. Esa pinta de _chico malo_ que poseía le había asegurado no tener contacto humano con el resto de los estudiantes de Dalton.

Incluso con la política de cero tolerancias ante el abuso y el estricto control que los profesores tenían sobre los alumnos, Blaine jamás había escuchado que Kurt golpeara a algún estudiante de Dalton. Sin embargo, Jeff se había encargado de informar a todos los Warblers de que Hummel había llegado directo del reformatorio de Lima, y de cómo los labios partidos que aparecían en sus labios todos los lunes eran causados por peleas afuera de bares.

Blaine volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos mientras trataba de evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la figura de Hummel, esa que entre el 90% de los estudiantes de Dalton inspiraba miedo pero que a él solo le inspiraba adoración.

_Jugaran otros niños en el prado,  
dormirán bajo tierra otros cansancios;  
pero la pensativa primavera  
como la nieve llegará a su tiempo_

Kurt fumaba de manera silenciosa mientras oía la dulce voz del chico recitar poema tras poema, la obra de Dickinson. Decir que cada poema se sentía como una navaja que se enterraba en su corazón era quedarse corto: cada palabra recitada por el hermoso chico del cabello rizado y los ojos avellana se sentían como un oasis en el desierto. Un haz de luz en el medio de la tormenta.

Hummel trataba de alejarse de Anderson con toda su fuerza de voluntad. El sentía debilidad por cosas así, cosas simples, pequeñas, sencillas pero extremadamente hermosas. Sentía el dolor que la voz de Blaine transmitía al decir cada una de las palabras. Y lo único que quería hacer era abrazar al chico con el que compartía francés, sentarlo en su regazo y asegurarle con un millón de caricias que todo estaría bien.

Pero entonces Hummel observó su palma. Encontró la cicatriz del cuchillo con el que había matado a David Karofsky, el chico que lo acosaba en su antigua escuela, el chico que todos creían _solo estaba bromeando_, el chico que intentó violar a Hummel, el chico al que Kurt se vio forzado a matar, el chico que lo había mandado a la correccional, el chico por el que era lo que era.

No, no podía acercarse a Anderson. Había perdido tantas cosas en la vida que perder a Blaine supondría una tragedia en su vida. Había perdido a su madre, había perdido a su padre, se había perdido a sí mismo. No quería perder a Anderson.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó mientras Blaine seguía recitando uno a uno los poemas. Inspiro el tabaco y camino hacia los edificios de Dalton, deteniéndose a escasos 10 metros de Blaine, volteando para admirar al chico en todo su esplendor. Tan fuerte pero a la vez tan frágil, tan complejo pero a la vez tan sencillo, tan hermoso que Kurt se pregunto si siquiera era real.

-_No Kurt…No es real para alguien como tú._

Dejo salir un suspiro y le dirigió una última mirada antes de alejarse definitivamente de Anderson.

Blaine levantó la mirada cuando Kurt estaba llegando a la puerta de la cafetería de Dalton. El chico no volteo a ver a Anderson ni siquiera una sola vez.

-_¿Qué esperabas Blaine? ¿Qué alguien como él se fijara en ti? Por favor… _

El chico de los ojos avellana dejo salir de sus labios un bufido y cerro el libro. Ya había tenido suficiente de poemas por un día. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, escuchando como las hojas tronaban bajo sus pies y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, donde probablemente dormiría profundamente mientras maldeciría al otoño, por ser la estación que nunca le daría al que podría ser el amor de su vida.

* * *

So... Happy Tuesday my dears...

No puedo creer que apenas sea martes, pero bueno... Uh...Feliz Martes! (:

No se que decirles, excepto gracias por sus comentarios. Aún no los he revisado, pero en un momento los revisaré y respondere.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir... Asi que concluire recordandoles: Dejen sus comentarios! :D

Cuidense, Los adoro! (:

_**Bip**_

_**PD.**_Gracias por sus reviews! (:

_**PD2**_. El fragmento de poema pertenece a Emily Dickinson. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! (':

**Day 3**: Fairy tale!Klaine AU (No me odien... Por favor no me odien.)

* * *

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

"_Y es por eso que aquel que ve una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo nocturno debe de pedir el deseo más profundo que su corazón albergue, y será solamente este el que sea cumplido. Es por ello que debes aferrarte a esa estrella, dejar que te conceda tu deseo y simplemente te haga feliz_"

Cuando Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, heredero al trono del Reino de Dalton leyó estas palabras, una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla. El recuerdo de cómo había sido este el último libro que su madre le había leído mientras estuviera viva abrumo su corazón de maneras impensables. No podía creer que tras tantos años, aún recordara un detalle como ese, o peor aún, que fuera capaz de alterarlo tanto.

-Su majestad, su alteza desea hablar con usted.

Una voz saco de su ensoñación a Hummel, recordándole que estaba fuera de la habitación de su padre y que debería de parecer fuerte ante el resto de sus súbditos. Paso su manga por ambos ojos y trato de calmar sus lágrimas. Sonrió y se levanto mientras era guiado por el paje de su padre. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación real, el susodicho la atravesó mientras sentía como los rostros de todos los que estaban ahí se posaban sobre él, mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza y lástima y…

-_¡No! Ellos no pueden sentir lástima de mi… soy el príncipe… soy su soberano… soy…soy…_

-Gracias por venir Kurt…

El aludido calmo sus reclamos internos hacia todos los que estaban fuera de la habitación al ver a su padre. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como siempre y sus ojos gritaban la vida que tenía pero…

Pero Burt Hummel, Soberano del Reino de Dalton, estaba muriendo.

-Oh Papá…Traeré a un mejor médico que al que tienes. Sabía que Schuester era un inútil, pero haré que algún mejor médico venga a verte…

-No Kurt… No quiero eso.

-Pero, padre…

-Kurt…no te he mandado a traer por eso. Necesito discutir el futuro del reino contigo ahora. Mientras…mientras aún pueda.

La sonrisa caída que su padre le daba no paso desapercibida ante Hummel. Cuando su madre se encontraba en cama su sonrisa iluminaba al reino entero y hacía sentir esperanza de que verdaderamente se recuperara. Kurt recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los gestos que su madre hacía mientras recibía a los médicos que la trataban. Con una sonrisa brillante los recibía, una que permanecía aun con los dolorosos tratamientos que le aplicaban y permanecía ahí cuando salían de la habitación. Kurt era pequeño, pero podía sentir el dolor de su madre cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

_Estúpido Cáncer…Te has llevado a mi madre ¿Por qué quieres también a mi padre? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Acaso he sido una mala persona? _

Con su padre era una situación distinta, el dejaba expresar sus emociones de la manera en que se suponía que debía hacer, y Kurt no podría pedirlo de otra manera, pero…

_No quiero que muera… No puede morir, yo soy joven e inexperto y… ¿Cómo se supone que dirija un reino?_

-Kurt…sabes que nunca querría para ti algo que no te hiciera feliz, pero… Hijo…-Burt enfatizo tomando la mano de su primogénito y mirándolo directo a los ojos.-…La realidad es que no me quedan muchos días de vida.

-No papá, no digas eso… Yo mandare a traer a quien sea necesario para que te cure…Pero no digas eso, tú no morirás… no aún.

-Kurt, aunque yo lo desee con todas mis ganas, he perdido esta guerra desde hacía mucho hijo… No quiero… No quiero que vivas triste por el resto de tu vida ni nada por el estilo, pero…Hijo, tienes que dejarme partir ahora. Sé que no es difícil, también fue muy difícil para mí dejar que tu madre se fuera, pero… tienes que hacerlo. Por favor Kurt… ya no quiero más tratamientos. Quiero vivir mis últimos momentos en paz y…quiero asegurarme de que pensaras en el reino antes que en ti. No te pediría esto en otras circunstancias, pero… pero tengo que asegurarme de que hagas lo correcto para el reino. Sigue tu corazón cuando se trate de nuestra gente, pero nunca cuando se trate de ti hijo.

-¿A qué te refieres padre?

-Hijo…Tienes que casarte con Sebastian Smythe.

…

Cuando la muerte definitiva del rey Burt I de Dalton se dio a conocer, la noticia llegó hasta los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Su característica sonrisa y su política de paz y unidad se había ganado muchos seguidores incluso en reinos que no tenían nada que ver con el suyo.

Por supuesto, el ascenso al trono de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, primogénito del rey Burt y la Reina Elizabeth y último miembro de la casa de los Hummel, se hizo una noticia aún más llamativa y la principal causa de cotilleos de todas las reuniones sociales. Todos sabían que contaba con la inteligencia y sabiduría de su madre, con la nobleza y valentía de su padre y que tenía un elemento _Kurt _que lo diferenciaba del resto de los monarcas.

Pero Kurt también sabía algo que sus súbditos no querían reconocer: que no estaba listo para ser Rey.

Si, amaba a su pueblo más que a cualquier cosa, y si, quería asegurarles paz y prosperidad, pero ¿Cómo pretendían que hiciera eso si ni siquiera había ido a la Universidad aún? Tenía mucho que aprender, mucho que vivir y…

Y tenía que casarse con Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian Thomas Smythe era el segundo hijo de la casa gobernante del reino de Crawford. No tenía reino que heredar, pero si una enorme fortuna, sagacidad en los negocios y la política y una innegable belleza, pero…

_Pero Sebastian no era Blaine…_

Blaine Devon Anderson era el primo de Sebastian. El Señor Anderson había sido el mejor amigo del difunto Burt Hummel desde que habían nacido. Se habían criado, crecido y estudiado juntos. Habían hecho prácticamente todo codo a codo y cuando Hummel fue coronado como soberano no fue de extrañar que Anderson fuera nombrado Duque y que se convirtiera en su mano derecha a la hora de la toma de decisiones.

La historia de Kurt y Blaine no era muy distinta de la de sus padres. Kurt había nacido en Mayo mientras que Blaine había llegado unos meses después. Ambos habían crecido juntos, jugando en el castillo de los Hummel y disfrutando de su vida al lado del otro.

Decir que ambos querían vivir juntos por siempre y para siempre sería quedarse corto. Ambos habían decidido cuál sería el nombre de sus hijos cuando tenían 6 años, y a los 7 Blaine ya lamentaba la muerte de "_la madre del amor de su vida"_.

Ambos eran el uno para el otro. Ellos lo sabían. Sus padres lo sabían. El castillo lo sabía. ¡El Reino lo Sabia! ¡POR EL SANTO AMOR A LO QUE MÁS SE AME! Todo el mundo (Literal) sabía que el príncipe Kurt y el duque Blaine estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Así que cuando el resto de consejeros del reino llegaron ante los ojos de Kurt, listos para comenzar a discutir sobre la boda con Sebastian, Hummel solo atino a postergarlo mientras corría de manera desesperada por todo el castillo, buscando a aquel que era el único de calmar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Después de correr por casi una hora, Kurt encontró a Blaine debajo de un árbol mientras leía un libro. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el chico de los ojos azules se preguntaba en que momento pensaba Blaine entrar.

-¡Blaine!

El aludido se dio vuelta con su característica sonrisa al oír la dulce voz de Kurt, pero se desvaneció al ver sus ojos hinchados.

-Kurt…

Hummel prácticamente llegó al árbol y se aventó sobre las piernas de Blaine donde comenzó a llorar de manera desesperada. Anderson acaricio su cabello mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo y de hacer que Hummel le dijera que era lo que pasaba.

-Kurt… tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es…Es…¡Es que todo pasa! Mi madre, mi padre, el reino… ¡Yo no puedo! ¡No estoy hecho para esto!

-Kurt…-Blaine dejo un beso sobre su cabello antes de preguntar qué había pasado. Kurt siguió llorando de manera desgarradora por un buen rato antes de que fuera capaz de articular una oración que tuviera sentido.

-Los consejeros reales han hablado…Y…y… Blaine…No quiero perderte.

El chico se aferro al pecho de Anderson mientras este lo abrazaba y le susurraba tranquilos "_Todo va a estar bien"_ que solo alteraban más al chico de los ojos azules.

-No, nada estará bien. Tengo que casarme con Sebastian y…¡Y yo no quiero Blaine! Yo te quiero a ti…

-Kurt tranquilízate...-Pidió el chico de los ojos avellana mientras trataba de lograr que Hummel lo mirara a los ojos.-Quiero que escuches perfectamente lo que te voy a decir ¿Está bien?-Kurt asintió mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.-Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría ¿Ok?

-Qu… ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que "Sabíamos que esto pasaría"? Tú… ¿Tú no me quieres Blaine?

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero Kurt! Eres el amor de mi vida, pero… Pero sabía que esto no podría durar para siempre. Kurt, tu eres un rey… yo solo soy un chico que lo único que puede hacer por ti es amarte.

-Pero… Blaine, es lo único que pido de ti.

-Kurt… Yo nunca podré darte lo que Sebastian te dará. Él es un príncipe, es de tu misma clase y… puede ofrecerle al Reino más de lo que yo podría. El es inteligente, es astuto y yo… yo solo soy un músico.

-Blaine, no digas eso… Yo te amo más que a nada…

-Kurt… Siempre te amaré… Siempre, y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá. Pero en este momento tengo que dejarte ir.

-¡¿Qué?! No, Blaine… no me dejes… Encontrare una solución a este problema… No dejaré que nos separen.

-Kurt…-Blaine se separó ligeramente de Hummel antes de darle un beso ligero.-Te amo… Nunca lo olvides.

Y dicho esto, Anderson se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, sin importarle los gritos de desesperación que Kurt estaba produciendo. Anderson sabía que era lo correcto y que por más que le doliera, tenía que obligar a Kurt a que pensara en toda la gente de Dalton.

…

Kurt se encontró llorando de manera desesperada en el jardín del castillo. Nadie se le había acercado pese a la hora y no quería que nadie lo molestara o diría todas las palabrotas que alguna vez escucho decir a Cooper Anderson, el hermano mayor de Blaine.

_Blaine._

Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas y decir su nombre dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Aferrado al libro que Anderson había dejado olvidado, Hummel se enrollo a si mismo mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. Un cielo que así, lleno de estrellas, había sido observado por él al lado de las 3 personas que más amaba: su madre, su padre y Blaine.

El simple recuerdo del chico le hizo estremecerse y girar cuando, sin estarlo buscando, una estrella fugaz recorrió toda la bóveda celeste ante los ojos de Kurt.

Y por primera vez en su vida supo que su madre no siempre le había dicho la verdad.

Porque ninguna estrella fugaz habría sido capaz de lograr que Blaine regresara a su lado en ese momento.

* * *

Vale, pueden odiarme... Les doy permiso de odiarme.

No se, creo que esto de los Fairytale no es lo mio. Anyway, espero que no los haya hecho llorar y...you know, pueden dejar sus quejas despues del Bip. :333

No se que más decirles, excepto muchas gracias por leerme y pues...Happy Klaine Week! (:

Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! (':

**Day 4**: Naughty+Nice!Klaine

* * *

**I'm Yours Tonight**

Sentía la suavidad de las manos, el largo de sus dedos extenderse por toda la palma de su mano, causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo de pies a cabeza…

…_y de regreso_.

Blaine poso una sonrisa tímida en su rostro mientras los dedos de un cierto Kurt Hummel hacían una danza alrededor de su mano.

-¡Son tan adorables! ¿No lo crees Blaine?

Anderson oculto el rubor que estaba tratando de instalarse en sus mejillas mientras se volvía a ver a Jeff, quien con los brazos alrededor de Nick, señalaba a la pareja que estaba sentada al lado de Blaine.

_Kurt y Sebastian._

Blaine poso sus ojos en la sonrisa de pura felicidad que emanaba el cuerpo entero de Smythe y después en Kurt, el chico con los ojos azules y la piel de porcelana que le robaba el aliento, el chico de los dedos largos y hábiles que lograban sacarle miles de suspiros cada vez que chocaba _accidentalmente _ sus dedos con su mano.

_El chico que era novio de Sebastian_

-Sí, son la pareja más adorable de la historia.- Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada en los ojos de Hummel. Este puso una sonrisa normal en su rostro mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los de Anderson. El sentimiento de riesgo que recorría su cuerpo era enorme. Pero ¿por qué preocuparse por ello? Blaine solo necesitaba unos cuantos roces en su mano y una sonrisa de deseo para mantenerlo callado y satisfecho.

-No, ese es el titulo de Jeff y mío. Ellos pueden quedarse con el segundo puesto.-Afirmó Nick con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Los demás Warblers comenzaron a reír mientras seguían tomando cervezas y hablaban sobre todo y nada a la vez. Era una de sus típicas salidas a un bar después de una semana de exámenes. No había mejor solución a los problemas de estrés que los exámenes causaban que una buena dosis de alcohol en la sangre.

Pero las 4 cervezas que Blaine había tomado no hacían efecto… Y todo por esa extraordinaria habilidad que Kurt tenía para sacarlo de su concentración.

Kurt acarició la mano derecha de Blaine mientras respondía el apasionado beso que Sebastian le había dado. Blaine solo atinaba a responder las caricias de Kurt de manera nerviosa y desesperada. Sentía como su propio sudor volvía la fricción entre ambas manos más difícil, pero a la vez más deliciosa.

Decir que Kurt y Blaine sentían culpa era algo insignificante para ambos. Kurt sabía perfectamente que se moría de deseo por Blaine. Que sus ojos se oscurecían al instante cada vez que Blaine lo tocaba, aunque esto no pasara de unas manos fugitivas que se encontraban debajo de la mesa. Que muchas veces que Sebastian lo había tocado más que cualquier otro hombre, había imaginado que eran las manos de Blaine las que recorrían su cuerpo. Que eran sus labios los que devoraban de manera feroz su cuello y que eran sus caderas las que chocaban de manera contra las suyas.

Pero era siempre en el momento en el que recordaba que era Sebastian _y no Blaine_ el que estaba a su lado, que la magia del momento se perdía, dejando a Sebastian con hambre y a Kurt con un sentimiento de anhelo que ningún beso o abrazo de Sebastian era capaz de desaparecer.

La vida _sexual_ de Blaine no llegaba a tales extremos. Si, había tenido uno o dos sueños con Kurt besando sus labios o abrazándolo sin que sintiera culpa por estar _al lado_ del novio de su mejor amigo, pero nada más allá de eso.

Era por eso que amaba las semanas de exámenes. Porque toda esa energía y ganas que tenía por _tocar las manos de Kurt _eran controladas por al menos 2 horas cada viernes después de las evaluaciones.

Y si, ambos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, y si, Kurt sabía que _travesura_ no era lo que hacía cada vez que sus manos encontraban las manos de Blaine. Y si, Anderson sabía que no estaba siendo _lindo_ con su mejor amigo.

Pero… ¿Lo bailado quien se los quitaba? Si tenían que irse al infierno por tener dos horas _decentes_ cada dos meses lo aceptarían gustosos.

Tenían contadas las noches en las que podían pertenecerle al otro… aunque solo fuera a través de las manos.

* * *

Yay! Feliz Jueves queridas personas! *It's Thursday, Tursday!*

No se que decirles (Trataré de cerrar mi pico rápido, promise) excepto que este fic fue muy dificil de hacer porque no se me ocurria nada (Y Tumblr no me ayudo) y bueno... aqui esta el resultado.

No se que más decirles, excepto...

MAÑANA ES 15 DE MARZO! YAAAAAAY!

Lo cual me lleva a la noticia de que tal vez no pueda actualizar mañana :/ Porque viajaré a casa de mis abuelos y no se si me de tiempo de escribir el cap de mañana, pero prometo que a más tardar el sábado ya estará aqui :DD

¿Que más tenia que decirles? Hummm... No recuerdo que era, asi que si lo recuerdo, se los avisaré despues.

Muchas gracias por toooodos sus reviews. Me encantan sus comentarios y saben que contesto todos [Lo que me lleva a que lindas y hermosas personas sin cuenta de FF, dejenme su correo, Twitter, Fb, Tumblr, Livejournal, lo que tengan! para poder responder sus comentarios! :DD] así que en cuanto termine de escribir esto, respondere los Reviews.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y por leerme, y por sus comentarios y por todo! :DD

Cuidense y nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Joyeux Klaineiversaire! (AKA Happy Klaineversary! [AKA Feliz Klaineiversario!]) Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes! (:

**Day 5**: Aniversary!Klaine

* * *

**Loving Him Was Red**

El sudor corría por su piel cuando Kurt despertó agitado durante la madrugada. Su respiración acelerada y el pánico que seguía atormentándolo causo que Kurt estuviera a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Se aventó sobre su cama y trató de que las sábanas cubrieran su desnudo pecho. "_Estúpida necesidad de dormir sin pijama" _pensó Kurt mientras acostumbraba a su cuerpo a la temperatura que lo rodeaba. Con una mano en el medio del puente de su nariz, Kurt trató de tomar su almohada y acercarla a él, pero…

_Santana, juro que te asesinare en el momento en que te vea._

La almohada de _boyfriend_ de Kurt era la única cosa que era capaz de mantener alejadas a las pesadillas del contralto. Aunque Kurt nunca lo aceptara públicamente, sabía que era por todo lo que significaba para Kurt.

_Blaine_

Hummel sabía perfectamente que esa almohada era lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra, lo único que había evitado que el chico hiciera alguna locura, lo único que había evitado más noches de llanto acompañadas de _Bambi,_ o _The Notebook_, o recientemente _Moulin Rouge, _era esa almohada. La almohada que estaba perfumada con el aroma de Blaine. Tenía su escencia por todas partes. Gritaba Blaine de manera desesperada, y, aunque Kurt nunca lo reconociera públicamente, era por eso que amaba a su almohada: porque lograba que sintiera que estaba en el lugar en el que debía de estar, porque lo hacía sentir como en casa, porque…

_Porque lo hacía sentir que Blaine todavía lo amaba._

Hummel comenzó a sollozar ligeramente mientras se aferraba de manera desesperada a otra almohada. No, el no podía amar a Blaine. Él estaba con Adam, estaba siendo un estudiante de NYADA que disfrutaba de su vida en Nueva York, que salía con sus amigos, que había dejado su pasado en Ohio y que estaba viviendo la vida que siempre había querido. Todo estaba perfecto en su vida pero, de verdad…

_Oh Vamos Hummel, acéptalo, tu aun amas a Blaine._

No, no lo amaba. Kurt comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Como Blaine lo había engañado, como no se había molestado en cómo se sentiría, en lo que haría con sus nervios, con toda su persona…

_Pero fue porque te extrañaba. _

Hummel se dio la vuelta mientras trataba de acallar la pelea que se desarrollaba en su conciencia cuando reviso el teléfono.

_15/03/13 04:45_

Como si una daga se hubiera clavado en su pecho, Hummel comenzó a razonar en porque sus pesadillas (Las cuales eran sobre perder a Blaine, aunque por supuesto nunca lo aceptara) lo habían aturdido durante toda la noche.

Era su segundo aniversario con Blaine.

Hummel volvió a revisar su teléfono y se encontró con su fondo de pantalla: una foto de él y Blaine durante la no-boda del señor Schuester.

Kurt no entendía como esa foto se había convertido en su fondo de pantalla, pero había algo de lo que si estaba seguro: tenía que volar a Ohio.

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse, olvidando todos los rituales de belleza que realizaba todas las mañanas. Tomo su cartera, un bolso (porque ¡Hey! Kurt Hummel no perdería el estilo en ningún momento) y su celular. Escribió una nota que dejo atorada en el refrigerador y salió rumbo al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, listo para regresar a Ohio.

…

Cuando Blaine despertó esa mañana perdió el entusiasmo con el que se habría despertado cualquier otro viernes al darse cuenta de cuál era su atuendo del día:

El uniforme de los _Cheerios_.

Blaine odiaba a los cheerios. Ni siquiera sabía porque había terminado ahí, como había terminado ahí o, peor aún, porque seguía ahí.

La cuestión era que Blaine _no quería ser un Cheerio_. Los uniformes le traían malos recuerdos, todos relacionados con los problemas que había tenido con los Warblers en los últimos dos años.

Desganado, Blaine comenzó a arreglarse, prestando especial atención en que su cabello quedara perfecto.

Cuando sintió que había tardado demasiado, Anderson reviso su celular antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama mientras intentaba no sollozar.

Como si su viernes no fuera suficientemente malo (ya), el corazón del más joven de los Anderson comenzó a desgarrarse lentamente cuando su cabeza fue capaz de sumar dos más dos (pese a que estaba _forzándose_ a no concluir lo que de todas formas ya sabía).

El recuerdo de su segundo aniversario con Kurt fue más poderoso e intenso que cualquier otro recuerdo que lo hubiera rodeado en los últimos meses. Se suponía que este debía de ser un día feliz para él, que pasaría en Nueva York al lado del hombre que amaba, robándole besos, otorgándole abrazos y provocando sonrisas en ese ser tan perfecto que le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él.

_Kurt ya no es tuyo Blaine… Supéralo._

Pero no, Blaine no solo no _podía_ superar a Kurt. Blaine _no quería_ superar a Kurt.

El ojiazul realmente había sido lo mejor que Blaine alguna vez tuvo, había sido la única persona que lo apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, la única que sabía cuando necesitaba un abrazo y que se lo daba sin preguntar porque, la única persona que se sentía orgulloso de él por ser _quien era_ y no _quien quería que fuera_. Kurt había sido la única persona que le había amado sin medida, sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio, excepto que lo amara.

_Y hasta en eso había fallado._

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo en grandes cantidades por los ojos de Blaine mientras se atoraban en las largas pestañas del chico de los ojos avellana. Blaine no podía ni levantarse de su cama. Estaba demasiado afectado, demasiado sensible como para pararse y pretender frente a todo McKinley que estaba bien, que la fecha no le afectaba en nada, que Kurt ya no significaba nada para él.

Así que siguió llorando en su cama, aferrado a las cobijas, murmurando palabras sin sentido mientras las corrientes de dolor se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, sufriendo mientras su corazón se rompía al recordar cómo había arruinado su felicidad.

…

Kurt observo meticulosamente el timbre de la casa que estaba frente a él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo ahí. Era medio día y Blaine debía de estar en la escuela. Era imposible que estuviera ahí.

Entonces… ¿Por qué Kurt se aferraba a encontrar a Blaine en su casa a _esa_ hora?

No lo sabía. No sabía absolutamente nada de lo que hacía ese día. Solo sabía que, por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kurt estaba dejando que su corazón (_y no su cerebro)_ fuera quien dirigiera sus acciones. Y si, era muy estúpido, pero... Si su cerebro no había logrado hacerlo feliz en los últimos meses, tal vez era hora de darle una oportunidad a su corazón.

_Ding dong._

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba a que la puerta que estaba frente a él se abriera. Su estomago estaba hecho un nudo de mariposas y estaba seguro de que en el momento en el que abriera su boca su cena saldría volando.

-¿Quién es?

Antes de que Blaine se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba (Y antes de que Kurt fuera capaz de razonar), el cuerpo de Anderson se vio cubierto por unos brazos que lo apretaban en el lugar correcto, que le dieron un respiro de aire puro y fresco (y más importante aún, _un respiro de vida_). Blaine pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras enterraba su nariz en la perfectamente peinada cabellera de Kurt. Como si fuera un principiante, Hummel sintió como el chico de los ojos avellana se estremeció cuando Kurt comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en todo su cuello, intoxicándose de su olor y reconociendo el territorio como _suyo._

-Oh gaga mía…-susurró Kurt mientras se aseguraba de que todo fuera real.

-Kurt… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela y…-Los ojos de Kurt recorrieron el cuerpo de Blaine de arriba abajo y fue justo cuando llego a sus ojos que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.- ¿Qué demonios haces con un uniforme de cheerio? Y… oh dios mío… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Blainey… ¿Por qué has llorado?

Blaine sonrió y asintió y se aferró a Hummel como podía mientras el chico solo lo abrazaba de manera tranquila.

-Por ti Kurt… todo ha sido por ti…-Blaine comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Kurt mientras dejaba que este le dejara ligeras caricias por todo el cuerpo. Blaine comenzó a reír de manera repentina antes de hablar-Excepto el uniforme… pero también lo usaría por ti. Pero… ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿No deberías estar en…?

-Hoy es 15 de marzo Blaine… Y…-Kurt comenzó a sollozar de manera leve.

-¿No podrías pasar este día con alguien más?- Preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

-Este día es para el amor de mi vida… y ese eres tú.

Blaine abrazó a Kurt mientras este hacia lo mismo y le dejaba besos por toda la mejilla. Blaine tomó el rostro de Hummel entre sus manos y beso sus labios. Lento, dulce y apasionado, dejando claros los sentimientos de ambos. Dejando claro que esa mágica conexión que había comenzado hacia más de dos años en los pasillos de la academia Dalton seguía viva. Dejando claro que Kurt y Blaine se pertenecían y que todo lo demás sobraba. Ellos eran el uno para el otro.

-Te amo…-susurraron ambos cuando juntaron sus frentes tras quedarse sin oxigeno.

Y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, tomando todo con calma. Tenían todo un día para volver a construir aquello que habían comenzado hacia dos años en la academia Dalton. Tenían todo un día para amarse hasta que no pudieran más, para pasar el día rozando sus dedos, besando sus labios, abrazando sus cuerpos y siendo felices por todo. Disfrutando del _rojo_ que sentían al amarse mutuamente.

Y es que KurtyBlaine iban así, juntos. Por siempre.

* * *

Yaaaaaaay!

Oh Dios Mio, no se que decirles excepto...Yaaaaaaay! Feliz 15 de Marzo! AKA Feliz Aniversario Número 2 de Original Song! AKA Feliz Aniversario Número 2 del primer beso de Kurt y Blaine!

AKA...

FELIZ KLAINEVERSARY!

Debo decir que estoy muy feliz porque fue un grandioso dia y porque pude decir "Feliz Klaineiversario" en francés On My Own. Completamente sola y Yaaaaay! Ya puedo hablar solita en francés sin ayuda de nadie y...Yaaay! :33

Tambien porque...Yaaay! Me encanto el episodio de Glee de ayer y AVPSY Hoy! Y Yaaaay! Ya no se que más decir, pero Yaaaaaaay! :33

Ahora, gracias por sus hermosos reviews y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Gracias y los quiero mucho y...

Happy Klaineiversary! (:

Nos leemos! (:

**_Bip_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! (':

**Day 6**: Wedding!Klaine

* * *

**Give Me Love**

El sol resplandecía sobre las calles de Lima ese día. A pesar de que aún era invierno, el clima se sentía perfecto, con una brisa que refrescaba a los transeúntes y unos rayos que verdaderamente iluminaban el rostro de todos. Definitivamente era el día perfecto para una boda…Al menos así lo sentía Kurt, quien iba disfrutando del paisaje que se presentaba ante la ventana del auto en el que viajaba.

Cuando Hummel llegó a la iglesia de Lima, sabía que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre. Con pasos lentos y nerviosos, camino aferrado al brazo de Mercedes, internamente muriendo de miedo (y emoción) por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Babe ¿Estás bien? Has estado temblando desde que salimos de tu casa. Siento que te ha dado un ataque nervioso o algo así.-Dijo Mercedes cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio. Hummel se sonrojo ligeramente y agacho la mirada antes de responder.

-Sí, estoy bien… Es solo que estoy muy nervioso. Tu sabes que este tipo de eventos me ponen un poco ansioso y…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero relájate… ¡Diablos! No quiero saber cómo te pondrás el día de tu boda.

Kurt esbozo una sonrisa leve antes de desviar su mirada hacia los _interesantísimos_ detalles de la puerta de la iglesia. Mercedes tenía razón. Ni siquiera era _su_ boda, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso y abrumado por lo que pudiera pasar?

-Kurt…

Oh sí, por _eso_.

Kurt levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Blaine Anderson enfundado en un traje negro a juego con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. Si debía de ser honesto, Blaine se veía _mucho mejor _ que bien. De hecho las mariposas que comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago le dijeron que lo que pasaba en su cabeza era algo de mayor magnitud que simplemente evaluar la elección de outfit de su novio.

_Ya no es tu novio Kurtie… Recuérdalo, él te engaño mientras estabas en Nueva York._

Kurt sonrió y respondió con un leve "_Hola Blaine_" antes de salir hacia el estacionamiento, buscando que alguna parte del oxígeno que lo rodeaba lograra entrar en su cuerpo y llegara hasta su cerebro. ¿Por qué la simple presencia de Blaine le afectaba tanto? Kurt era un adulto maduro y seguro de sí mismo, que no se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomaba y que estaba seguro que había hecho lo correcto. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento de vacio cada vez que veía a Blaine? ¿Por qué se sentía intoxicado cada vez que el aroma de la colonia llegaba a sus fosas nasales? ¿Por qué se sentía tan equivocado cada vez que veía a Blaine sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que, él mismo sabia, nunca le llegaba a sus ojos avellana? ¿Por qué Blaine caminaba hacia él?

_¡¿Por qué Blaine caminaba hacia él?!_

-Kurt, sé que esto es muy incomodo para ti, probablemente igual o más que para mí. Pero… somos amigos y no me gustaría arruinar la boda del señor Schuester por los sentimientos inexistentes o existentes que ambos tengamos y creo que lo mejor sería que simplemente fuéramos amigos y…

No sabía cómo, porqué o qué demonios estaba pensando en ese momento, pero Kurt se vio a si mismo con una extraña necesidad de comenzar a besar a Blaine. No era un beso suave y tierno, como los que solían darse para hacerse sentir mejor. No, este era un beso hambriento, lleno de pasión y deseo, lleno de un "_Deja de hablar y simplemente bésame_" que Blaine entendió de manera inmediata.

Ambos chicos se dejaron llevar por lo que sus cuerpos reclamaban y dejaron que las cosas fluyeran de manera natural. Lo siguiente que ambos supieron es que Mercedes interrumpía su _Make out session _porque la boda estaba por comenzar. Ambos salieron del auto (y ¿Cómo demonios terminaron en un auto?) y avanzaron hacia la iglesia.

…

Cuando el señor Schuester comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, el estomago de Kurt se hizo un nudo de nervios. Y no era por la emoción que sentía al ver a su ex profesor dando un gran paso en su vida.

No…

La iglesia, los recuerdos florales, los adornos, la música… Todo le recordaba a Kurt de la boda que _no _tendría con Blaine.

Y entonces se encontró observando cómo Blaine y no el señor Schuester era el que caminaba hacia el altar, acompañado del brazo por su madre y con Jeff, Nick y Wes de su lado de padrinos, quienes sonreían con tanta o más emoción que el resto de los invitados. El traje de Blaine era negro, sencillo, elegante, acompañado de un _bowtie_ negro y una camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y libre de gel, aunque sus rizos no fluían de manera natural. Rachel y Wes hacían una rendición de _All you need is love_ mientras todos los invitados admiraban el perfecto y minimalista adorno que Kurt había elegido. Cuando Kurt comenzaba a caminar, iba a lado de su padre, observando a todos los invitados que sonreían al verlo caminar (aunque sus pasos eran tan estilizados que parecía que más bien flotaba y no que caminaba), saludando a todos con una sonrisa: a sus ex profesores, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de NYADA, a todos los amigos de Blaine (que por supuesto, se habían vuelto sus amigos) y a todas las personas que le importaban. Más al frente podía ver a su hermanastro y a Cooper sonriéndole y haciendo gestos de "todo está bien".

Y cuando finalmente llego al final del pasillo, Kurt encontró al ser más maravilloso del planeta. Un hombre que le sonreía genuinamente, que lo abrazaba cuando más lo necesitaba, que sabía cómo volverlo loco y llevarlo a las nubes, pero que también sabía cómo mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra. Un hombre que con cada caricia, con cada abrazo, con cada beso y con cada miraba le recordaba cuanto le amaba. Un hombre con los más hermosos ojos, de un avellana que a veces se volvía tornasol y entonces Kurt no estaba seguro de si eran verdes o cafés, y simplemente eran _Blaine_ porque no había otra palabra que los describiera mejor.

Burt le dio un abrazo mientras susurraba un _"Estoy orgulloso de ti"_ y coloco su mano sobre la de Blaine, quien le sonrió con la sonrisa más brillante que alguna vez hubiera tenido y entrelazo sus dedos mientras bajaba ambas manos. Kurt se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta para observar al juez, quien les sonrió a ambos y comenzó a hablar

-_Emma no va a venir._

Kurt despertó de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta del murmullo que se producía a su alrededor y al ver los ojos del señor Schue, que gritaban del dolor de oír a su corazón romperse mientras veía y asimilaba las palabras de Sue Sylvester y _¿Qué hace la entrenadora con un vestido de novia?_.

-¿Mercedes que es lo que paso?

-¿Acaso no lo oíste? La señorita Pillsbury salió corriendo y no vendrá.

Kurt asintió mientras meditaba los acontecimientos mientras un "_Tenía que ser demasiado bueno para ser 14 de febrero"_ se instalaba en su cabeza. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa triste de Blaine, cuyos ojos le gritaban un "_acepto que solo seamos amigos, pero sabes que para mí siempre serás mucho más que solo un amigo" _ y que solo provoco que Kurt pensara ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos? ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como se supone que debería ser?

Y al darse cuenta de que todo era porque él no lo aceptaba (a pesar de que lo quería), tomo la mano de Blaine y le sonrió de manera genuina.

Si, tal vez en ese momento no estaban juntos, y si, ambos sabían que lo querían así que ¿Por qué no dejar que las cosas pasaran? Tal vez, dentro de unos cuantos años, su sueño podría volverse realidad.

* * *

Yaaay! Ya estamos por terminar esta semana y quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por todas las hermosas palabras que me han dicho.

Pasando a otros asuntos... Uhhhh no, creo que era lo único que tenía que decirles :33

Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad aprecio muchisimo cada uno de ellos y seguire esperando todos sus comentarios.

Creo que es todo, asi que _au revoir_!

Nos leemos! (:

**_Bip_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Happy Klaine Week Habitantes del planeta Tierra que creen en finales felices! Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana! (:

**Day 7**: Reunion!Klaine

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Cada vez que Blaine era entrevistado cuando iba a visitar alguna estación (que por alguna razón, había sido muy frecuentemente en las últimas semanas "_Nota mental: asesinar a Nick por ser el peor manager de la historia"_) y le preguntaban quien era la persona que robaba su aliento, quien era la musa de cada una de sus canciones, quien le quitaba el sueño y lo mantenía con vida, Anderson siempre reía y respondía:

-Eso es algo que solo _él y yo _ sabemos.

Y si, el medio sabia que Blaine estaba más fuera del closet que la ropa de Nick dos semanas después de haber regresado de la lavandería (_"Segunda nota mental: decirle a Nick que debe guardar su ropa en esos compartimentos mágicos llamados 'cajones' en el momento en el que llega de la lavandería y no cuando tenga una crisis existencial de 'he perdido mi ropa'"_) y que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que era. Y si, el medio sabía que había un _él_ en la vida de Anderson que estremecía su mundo a niveles incomprensibles porque solo los enamorados entendían el sentimiento que lo albergaba.

Pero lo que el medio no sabía (_Y con un poco de suerte nunca lo sabrían, thank you very much_) era que Blaine era un chico que si, estaba enamorado, y si, él creía en los finales felices, pero que aun no podía superar a quien _verdaderamente_ podría considerar como su primer amor.

Kurt Elizabeth _SoyUnaSuperEstrellaDeBroadway_ Hummel.

Blaine escribía un sinfín de canciones desde que tenía 13 (Lo que significaba que, después de 9 años, ya tenía el suficiente número de canciones como para seguir enamorando a las siguientes 5 generaciones humanas a través de sus canciones '_Muchas gracias por tu consideración Blainey'_), pero fue cuando conoció a Kurt que los temas de amor obtuvieron un sentido y una razón de ser para el chico: tenia alguien que lo inspiraba, alguien a quien cantarle, alguien cuya vida merecía ser llenada por un montón de frases cursis y _cliché_ que al salir de la boca de Anderson se volvían los más bellos poemas del mundo.

Pero, a pesar de que Blaine _perdió _a Kurt, nunca dejo de escribirle. Nunca dejo de escribir sobre cuán hipnóticos eran sus ojos azul tornasol (Lo que causaba que a veces fueran azules y a veces grises y a veces incluso morados), sobre cuán adorable era el rubor que se extendía en sus mejillas, sobre cuán hermoso era el sonido de su risa y de su voz. Pero sobre todo, Blaine jamás dejo de escribir (y de cantar) sobre cuanta era su adoración por el chico y sobre cuán grande era su amor por él.

Pero, eso era pasado y Blaine estaba perfectamente consciente de que lo que había sido, no volvería a ser, así que ¿Por qué seguir viviendo en una fantasía adolescente que debió quedarse en Ohio como una historia que se contaría a las futuras generaciones?

Blaine solo suspiro de frustración al ver como sus entrevistas eran todas iguales y nadie le preguntaba nada que lo inspirara o sorprendiera o cambiara su rutina de vida. Esa era su vida: ser un cantante cuyas entrevistas giraban en torno al secreto más valioso que poseía y que difícilmente sería revelado.

Y sí, Blaine había llegado a abrumarse al punto que estaba en riesgo de mandar todo muy lejos de él y disfrutar de una vida pacífica en Ohio, pero _alguien tiene que hacerlo_ y Blaine decidió ser ese alguien ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué estaba frente a la puerta de la academia Dalton precisamente en ese momento? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan en casa y como si la solución a sus problemas estuviera ahí?

Anderson desconocía que demonios hacia ahí, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Solo sabía que _debía_…No, que _tenía_… No, que _quería_ entrar ahí y descifrar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

…

Cuando Blaine comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la que alguna vez fue su _alma mater_ se inundo de una paz interior que no recordaba tener. Se sentía como un respiro de aire fresco. Era estar alejado de la prensa que lo atosigaba día y noche, de las mujeres que creían que _eran capaces_ de cuestionar sus sexualidad por el mero hecho de tener enormes implantes y nada de cerebro, de su familia que _nunca_ estaría lo suficientemente orgullosa de su trabajo y de todo el medio que simplemente había decidido abrumarlo hasta que cediera y se retirara.

Buscando la que alguna vez fue la sala de Ensayo Warbler, Blaine comenzó a bajar las escaleras antes de que alguien lo tocara por la espalda.

-Disculpa ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar a la oficina general?

Esa voz. Ese aroma. Esa personalidad que se sentía inclusive sin verla.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con un Kurt Hummel que se veía mejor que nunca (_Como si no hubieras sabido que era él o que se veía arrebatadoramente perfecto_). Pero no, esas palabras no le hacían justicia a lo que veía. Los críticos de Broadway y las revistas de moda no eran ni remotamente capaces de poder describir la belleza que emanaba Hummel. _Porque simplemente no hay palabras humanas que sean capaces de explicarlo._

_-_Hola Kurt…

-Blaine… Que sorpresa. No esperaba verte aquí…-Respondió Kurt con una de sus sonrisas de "De verdad estoy feliz de verte" que solo provoco que Blaine respondiera de la misma manera.

-Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí… O estar aquí. Es solo que… No sé. _Necesitaba _venir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque, solo-

-Despertaste sintiendo que una fuerza superior a ti te jalaba hasta este lugar y que no te dejaría en paz hasta que la complacieras.

Blaine abrió los ojos incrédulos ante las palabras de Hummel ¿Acaso se suponía que debían de reunirse en ese lugar? Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Si… creo que incluso-

-¿Soñaste con Dalton? Suena medio _creepy _soñar con un edificio, pero yo también.

Blaine asintió y cuando reacciono, estaba sentado en la cafetería de la academia Dalton tomando un café mientras Kurt le escuchaba.

-No… no lo sé. Sé que la música es lo que más amo en el mundo… Pero, estoy a punto de renunciar. No soporto todo lo que involucra… El medio hace que quiera renunciar y que comience a odiar a la música y sé que no puedo y que no debo, pero… Necesito aferrarme a algo y yo… Simplemente no lo encuentro.-Afirmó Blaine mientras sentía como cientos de curiosos ojos se posaban en él, aunque lo que le importaba era la manera en que Kurt lo veía.

-No lo hagas Blaine… No renuncies si es lo que amas. Deja que los demás se jodan. Tú eres mejor y más fuerte que ellos Blaine. Yo… yo pedí un año sabático porque ya no los soportaba, pero el placer que te da el escenario… nada más te lo puede dar. Tienes que dejar que hablen y digan de ti lo que quieran. Yo hui y me arrepiento de ello.

Anderson asintió y, por un momento, sintió que esta escena ya la había vivido… Pero ignoro el sentimiento y simplemente salió de ahí, más seguro de sí mismo y seguro de que no debía dejar la música. Al diablo TMZ y Perez Hilton. Él era más valiente que ellos.

…

Cuando Blaine estaba en su avión de regreso a la _vida real_, un mensaje llegó a su celular.

_Courage. Kurt._

La simple palabra provoco un tornado de emociones y recuerdos que Anderson ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber bloqueado. Las escaleras, los pasillos, el café… Blaine ya había vivido eso, pero a la inversa. Era Kurt y no él quien necesitaba la ayuda. Era él y no Kurt quien brindaba el apoyo. Un dolor de cabeza se instalo y, por extrañas razones que ni él entendía, reviso su celular

_9 de Noviembre._

Ese era el día. Algunos años atrás, Kurt Hummel había entrado a la Academia Dalton con el propósito de espiar a su competencia, sin saber que al salir de ahí habría ganado seguridad, un refugio que lo protegería cuando más lo necesitara, y el corazón de un Blaine Anderson.

Y de alguna manera, Blaine entendió que Dalton sería su hogar para siempre. El lugar que lo arrastraría hasta ahí cada vez que Kurt o él estuvieran a punto de darse por vencidos. Que una fuerza más grande y poderosa que ellos dos habían decidido que antes que cualquier otra cosa, ambos eran mejores amigos que se cuidaban y apoyaban y que no dejarían que el otro se rindiera.

Y un rayo de esperanza se instaló en el corazón de Blaine, porque tal vez esta era también una nueva oportunidad que ¿Dalton? ¿Dios? ¿Buda? ¿Alá? ¿Una rosquilla todopoderosa? Les estaba otorgando. Una oportunidad de volver a ser felices. De reunirse y no volver a cometer los errores del pasado. De aprender de ellos y simplemente disfrutar de su nueva felicidad.

Y si, tal vez era un poco precipitado llamarlo así, pero Dalton era un lugar especial para él y para Kurt. Era el lugar que los había encontrado unido. Era el lugar que los había reunido y que, con un poco de suerte, los vería juntos por siempre.

Aunque, por suerte, aun quedaban muchos días antes de que _Por siempre_ terminara.

* * *

No se si esto entra en la categoria de "Final feliz". De verdad creo que no puedo escribir finales felices porque no creo en ellos.

Y no es porque no crea que las personas puedan ser felices _Forever&Always _si no que "Final feliz" involucra terminar algo y creo que el amor (y sobre todo el de estos dos) not terminara nunca.

Debo decir que este es en definitiva mi capitulo favorito y espero que les haya gustado tambien a ustedes.

Muchas gracias por tooooooodo su apoyo: reviews, favoritos, seguidores. De verdad que ahora que termina la semana me gustaria saber los comentarios de todos los lectores silenciosos que vean esto. Todos son los mejores y sepan que de verdad agradezco los comentarios y todo su apoyo. Creo que ya tenia muchisimo que no escribia tanto en una semana y estoy muy feliz del resultado y de toda esta semana. Creo que dejando de lado ciertos aspectos, fue una grandiosa semana.

Otra vez muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que volvamos a leernos pronto. Creo que me había alejado de estos rumbos un poco pero creo que he decidido regresar. De verdad espero que nos leamos muy muy pronto.

Recuerden que los quiero y que son lo más _Totally Awesome_ del mundo. (:

Nos leemos!

**_Bip_**


End file.
